Phantom Pika Power
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Danny tries to escape reporters by going into a ghost portal, however he comes out in a whole new world. DP x Pokemon crossover. some DannyxSam, some DannyxDawn
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is after Phantom Planet, and Danny is fourteen. i don't own Danny Phantom or pokemon!

_**line break**_

PROLOGUE

_Danny ran through the woods. _

_He looked around for any sign of what he was looking for._

_From off to the right he heard a sharp call "Ash run!" a girl cried._

_Danny took off towards the voice._

_When he got to the edge he saw two people chasing a giant white bird like creature. _

_Danny began trying to blast the two people but found his powers couldn't work. _

_He saw a young boy jump onto the creatures neck. _

_Danny knew that this boy was a friend "are you okay" he called. _

_The boy tried to answer but Danny couldn't hear as he was knocked off his feet. _

_He looked up and saw a giant hot air balloon shaped like a cat. _

_Danny reached to his side and grabbed a small red and white ball. _

_He threw it and Danny saw a bright flash._


	2. Chapter 2

_don't own DP or pokemon_

_CHAPTER 1_

Danny shot up breathing hard.

He looked over to his clock and groaned. It was four in the morning.

Danny thought of the dream again.

He had the same dream everyday for the past month since the whole disasteroid thing.

Danny slowly got up out of bed.

He phased his hand through his drawer to grab a pair of pants.

He then did the same to his closet to grab a shirt

. He quietly got dressed and walked downstairs.

He smiled in relief when he didn't see his parents or sister in the kitchen.

He had been trying his best to avoid them.

Whenever he saw them his sister would always try to use him as a therapy patient while his parents wanted to do tests.

Danny got a cup of coffee and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

Once he was finished he got his book bag from his room and changed into his alter ego of Danny Phantom.

He wasn't heading to school, it was summer vacation, but instead he headed to the park.

He had planned to meet Sam there so they could spend the day there.

The book bag was just to hold his Fenton thermos and a few other small gadgets like the wrist rays and Fenton phones.

Danny landed in the park and looked around for Sam.

He was soon blinded by bright flashes of light.

At first he thought he was under attack so he changed into his ghost half.

Then he saw the hundreds of reporters surrounding him.

"Phantom, who was it who came up with your name"

"has it been easier or harder since the disasteroid"

"how often do you spend time with your girlfriend Samantha"

"if you had a choice would you have changed the outcome of the disasteroid"

Danny covered his ears and shut his eyes.

He quickly took off in the opposite direction away from the bright camera flashes.

He looked back and saw two helicopters following closely.

Danny growled and turned invisible to get some freedom.

To the side he noticed a small natural portal.

He grinned as the reporters looked everywhere for him and took a sharp right "good thing I can get away from those losers in the ghost zone" he muttered.

He went through the portal right before it closed.

He looked around and saw another portal closing near him.

In effort to get to Sam's date on time he hurried and flew through it.

After he got through it closed so he took a look around.

He saw a new kind of surrounding with trees and bushes.

He was obviously in a forest but not anywhere near Amity Park.

In fact he took a closer look and didn't recognize any of the plants from Sam's greenhouse meaning he had gone to either another time or another world, and Danny personally thought it was another world.


	3. Chapter 3

_still don't own DP and pokemon_

_Chapter 2_

Danny floated along the path in confusion for a bit "so what do you think professor Rowan wants" a voice said.

Danny quickly landed and turned human.

He dove into the bushes just as a group of three kids rounded the corner.

They stopped instantly "did you see that flash" the only girl asked.

Danny watched and noticed a little yellow mouse looking thing on the front boys shoulder.

Danny winced as the boy looked in his direction.

He turned invisible to hide "something moved in those bushes" he said.

Danny winced again as they pointed in his direction "I'm guessing a wild pokemon or most likely team rocket" the oldest boy in the back said thoughtfully.

The boy in the front stepped foreword "come out from where your hiding" he called.

Danny stayed still and the boy turned to the little yellow mouse thing "pikachu use a thunderbolt on those bushes okay" the boy asked.

Danny watched curiously as the little mouse thing nodded and jumped off his shoulder.

Danny had a momentary instinct to run as sparks formed on the things cheeks "_pikachu_" the thing cried.

A jolt of lightning flew towards the bushes.

Danny felt it strike and fell out of the bushes, turning visible "ouch okay I get the point stop" he cried out.

The shocks stopped and Danny laid there for a second.

When he got up all three kids and the little mouse thing looked very guilty.

Danny quickly brushed off his jeans "sorry about that' the boy in front apologized.

Danny looked at him carefully "it's just we have had a problem with thieves who usually hide along side the road like you were" he explained.

Danny nodded and then froze as he noticed something, the boy in front was the kid from his dreams "hey is your name by any chance Ash" Danny asked cautiously.

The kid nodded "that's right, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallid town" he said.

The other two stepped up "and I'm Brock, the Pewter city gym leader" he said "and I'm Dawn" the final girl said.

Danny nodded and looked at the little thing "what is that" he asked curiously.

Ash grinned as the little thing jumped on his shoulder "this is my good friend pikachu" he said.

Danny scratched his head "what's a pikachu" he asked.

All three of them stared at Danny wide eyed "he's a pokemon" Ash said.

Danny felt even more confused "a what-e-mon" he asked.

The kids looked at him like he was psychotic.

Danny quickly decided to explain "I guess I should explain since I am guessing I should know what that is" he asked.

The kids nodded "well, I'm not from around here" he said cautiously.

Dawn looked at him curiously "you mean like another town" she asked. Danny shook his head "actually I think it might be another world or possibly even universe" he said.

Again they looked at him like he was crazy "if so then how did you end up here" Brock asked.

Danny shrugged "I was trying to get away from the hundreds of reporters intent on getting an interview and I flew through a portal into this weird parallel universe like thing to my world and somehow I ended up here" he said.

Dawn giggled "why would reporters be crazy and want an interview with you" she asked.

Danny smirked "you might just say there is only one other person like me in my world, but he is currently floating around in space" he said while crossing his arms.

Dawn shrugged "how is that, you look like a normal human being to me" she said.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "I'd rather not say if I can help it" he said.

The kids all shrugged "so what are you going to do now" Brock asked.

This time Danny shrugged "not sure, the portal I came through closed up and I'm kinda stuck for who knows how long" he said.

The kids looked at each other "want to come with us" they asked.

Danny nodded "only if it's not to much trouble" he said.

The kids smiled "no trouble at all" Brock said.

Then Danny remembered something "and my names Danny by the way, Danny Fenton" he said.

Dawn nodded enthusiastically "well we had better start going, remember professor Rowan wanted us there as soon as we could" she said.

Ash and Brock looked a little startled "oh yeah, come on we had better run, I'm guessing we only have about a mile till we're out of the forest" the Brock said.

they took off quickly and Danny followed close behind.

After about ten minutes they came around a corner and Danny caught sight of a small seaside town.

He looked at the three others and saw them panting.

Danny still felt like running "so where are we headed" he asked.

Dawn looked around and pointed to a large building "that's where" she said.

Danny grinned "race you guys there" he said before taking off running "hey not fair" Ash cried as he took off.

Dawn took up the challenge "hey wait up" Brock called.

Danny didn't stop and he just kept on running.

After five minutes of hard running he arrived at the building.

He turned around and saw Dawn, Ash, and Brock walking.

Danny smirked "I so won that" he muttered. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder "won what, may I ask" an older man asked from behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

don't own DP or pokemon

_chapter 3_

Danny whirled around and saw an older man in a lab coat "oh you must be professor Rowan" he said.

The man nodded.

Danny smirked and pointed at the three who were hurrying a little bit faster at Rowan's appearance "a race with them" he said.

Danny turned towards the three as they ran up "hey what took you so long" he taunted.

Dawn grinned playfully "well maybe if I didn't have to stay with these two but I bet I could beat you any time, any place" she challenged.

Danny grinned "oh your on" he said.

Suddenly Rowan cleared his throat "I take it this is a new friend" he asked.

The four of them nodded and Pikachu had a squeaky "_pika"_ as confirmation.

Danny smiled that they considered him a friend "very well, but now you must come with me" Rowan said.

They quickly followed him into the building.

Once inside Rowan turned to the group "I have a message I received, along with every other professor, I believe you kids can help us solve it" he said.

Ash nodded and a huge screen appeared on a wall.

On the screen were two sets of eyes "attention professors, we give you a message, give us the locations to the legendary pokemon lugia or else we will seize every pokemon at your labs" a girl said.

Suddenly a light cam on and Danny caught a quick glimpse of two people.

Before the screen went black behind him Ash tightened his fists "team rocket" he muttered.

Danny turned to him "isn't that the group you thought I was in when I was in those bushes" he asked.

Ash nodded, causing Danny to grin "then we might be able to have some fun with this" he said.

Dawn stepped up "but how, you don't have a pokemon right" she asked.

Danny shrugged "wait, you don't have a pokemon" Rowan asked.

Danny nodded "how old are you" he asked.

Danny looked at the group "fourteen, why" he asked.

Rowan nodded slightly "follow me" he said motioning in a direction.

The group followed him through a small door and into a small lab.

Rowan walked up to a machine and turned to Danny "what is your name" he asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Danny Fenton" he said.

Rowan typed something in to the keyboard.

Then he motioned for them to follow "I figure since you're here and don't have a pokemon, I guess I can give you one" he said carefully.

Danny felt ecstatic "really, are you sure" he asked.

Rowan nodded and led the way to a machine with five poke balls.

He motioned to them "inside these poke balls are five pokemon, you are to chose one" he said.

Danny looked at him "um, I really don't know anything about pokemon" he muttered.

Rowan laughed and pushed a button "then you'll just have to choose by looks" he said as all the pokemon were released.

Rowan gestured to them all "these are not usual beginner pokemon but they should do fine" he said.

He then started pointing "they are Buizel, cherubi, chatot, ponyta, and eevee" he said.

Danny looked carefully at them.

Suddenly he jumped as the eevee jumped into his arms "I guess I choose eevee" he said hesitantly.

Rowan smiled and returned the rest to their poke balls and handed eevee's poke ball to Danny.

He then handed five empty ones to him.

Danny carefully put them into an empty pocket in his book bag.

Then Rowan motioned him over to the machine that now had an electric green device on it.

Rowan handed it to Danny "this is you pokedex, it will also act as your license for being a trainer" Rowan explained.

Danny smirked at the color as he put it in his pocket "the color fits" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_don't own DP or pokemon_

_chapter 3_

Then they headed out and Rowan turned to the group as eevee fell asleep in Danny's arms "now, I will tell you guys the location of where lugia is, the other professors are sending help as well, you kids must protect lugia" Rowan said.

He then showed a small map.

Ash looked exited "hey that's by Pallid town" he exclaimed.

Rowan nodded "unfortunately you must get your own transport their" he said.

Then he left for the group to think "so now we have to figure this out" Dawn whined.

Ash nodded, "I wonder if there is any way lapras is near by, he could help a lot" he said.

Danny lowered his head and absently pet the eevee, "if I could get pictures of the location I can get us there" he said slowly.

Dawn looked at him carefully "how" she asked.

Danny shifted nervously "it's the reason I can't get the reporters off my back but I'd rather wait.

Ash looked thoughtful "we'll do that if lapras isn't near" he said.

The others nodded and headed out side.

They ran down to the docks and Dawn turned to Danny "and just so you know, your free to return eevee to her poke ball when you need, though that's optional" he said.

Danny nodded and looked out towards the water.

Ash let out a whistle and they waited in silence.

After a few minutes the whistle was returned by something.

Ash smiled "yes lapras is here!" he said.

After a minute a giant blue pokemon with a shell came to the surface followed by many more like it.

Ash went and gave it a hug "lapras, we need to get to the kanto Lugia is in trouble" he said.

Lapras nodded and got into position so they could all crawl on.

Danny felt a bit nervous at first but once they started moving the nervousness vanished.

they traveled until they saw some small islands off to the side.

When they turned towards them Danny turned to Ash "is that where we're goin" he asked.

Ash shook his head "no but we need to stop and rest" he said.

Danny nodded and listened.

That was when he heard the screams coming from the island.


	6. Chapter 6

don't own DP or pokemon and i give up with the over head chapter things because i'm having a hard time remembering where i'm at.

_**Danny's POV**_

I heard faint screams from the island.

I nervously tried to act like nothing was wrong because with how good my ghost hearing was, there was a chance they wouldn't hear until they were on the island.

However the pokemon seemed to notice.

Eevee woke up and curiously put her ears up.

She made some nervous whining sounds.

Pikachu and lapras began doing the same after a few moments.

I couldn't take it any more and stood up after a minute "what's wrong" Ash asked.

I looked around and looked for the closest lapras.

I gave a small whistle and it swam up close "lapras, get me to that island quick" I said.

Me and eevee jumped on and the lapras took off at full speed.

I would have used my ghost powers but I still felt uncomfortable about telling them.

The lapras reached the island very quickly.

Eevee jumped off behind me and got in a fighting stance.

The island became very quite.

I closed my eyes and listened closely, I could hear Ash, Brock, and Dawn coming closer.

Then I heard a noise coming from the right.

I opened my eyes and spun to see a horse like thing running at me.

I turned to eevee, Ash had explained pokemon attacks to me already.

Eevee got tenser as the pokemon got closer "wait for it" I muttered.

Then it was about to ram us "eevee tackle it's legs" I called.

Eevee did a powerful tackle to it's legs causing it to fall.

once it stayed on the ground panting some people came out "finally that thing was stopped" one woman muttered.

I looked confused, it looked like a pokemon, didn't these people like them?

The pokedex said it was a ponyta, then I remembered the one from Rowan's lab, I just didn't recognize it because it was quite a bit bigger.

Like a smaller size of horse.

Then I saw the people walk closer to it "what are you gonna do with her" I asked nervously.

One man snorted "this ponyta has been causin trouble fer years, we're gonna put 'er where she won't be a nuisance" he said.

I shot a nervous glance at the ponyta the was looking around for an opening.

With out thinking I took out a poke ball and threw it at her.

I waited for a few seconds before I heard the dong meaning I had captured her.

The crowd breathed sighs of relief "good riddance" "finally, no more rampaging ponyta" they muttered.

I slowly walked forward with eevee and picked up the poke ball.

Behind me Brock, Dawn, and Ash finally made it to shore "hey Danny, what was that for" Ash asked.

I shifted me feet "I could tell something was wrong with the pokemon so I decided to try to get here faster, of course it's a good thing I did" I said.

Brock folded his arms "how so" he asked.

I grinned and held up the poke ball.

I pushed the button and let the still tired ponyta come out "say hello to my newest friend, wild fire" I said.

Then I looked at eevee "we're a team, me, wild fire, and destiny" I said as I motioned to each of the two pokemon.

Both looked happy with their names.

ponyta slowly walked over to me and gently nuzzled me.

Ash laughed "nice nicknames" Dawn complimented.

I smiled and looked out to the island "I'm sure there is a town but after I captured a rampaging wild ponyta, I'm not sure they will allow her back near it so we're gonna have to stay on the beach" I said slowly.

They all nodded "I think that's best because then we can stay by the lapras" Ash said.

We all nodded and started to set up a temporary camp.


	7. Chapter 7

don't own DP or pokemon.

_**Still Danny's POV**_

The next morning we left early.

We already had a resting place planned out along the way.

I returned ponyta to her poke ball before we left.

Then we took off.

It was a basically uneventful trip, Ash, Brock, and Dawn mainly explained about pokemon battles, contests, weaknesses, advantages, and all that stuff.

I quickly figured out all of wild fire and destinies attacks.

For destiny they were pretty basic meaning tackle, swift, and quick attack, wild fire on the other hand had fire spin, quick attack, flame thrower, and ember.

That night we stopped at another island and while there I went exploring.

After a while I heard something off the path.

It sounded like a whining next to a stream.

I walked carefully towards the direction and reached down towards the two poke balls I had put on my belt.

I peeked through the bushes and saw a small fox like pokemon sitting by s stream.

I pulled out my pokedex that told me it was a vulpix.

out of curiosity I stepped out of the woods and up to the pokemon.

Vulpix made an attempt to get away but was stuck.

I gently knelt down and brushed away the leaves.

I saw it's foot was stuck in a trap.

Gently I pet the vulpix until I cold get it to calm down.

The I intangibly picked it up and put it down.

As the vulpix gently licked my fingers I heard I gasp behind me.

I cringed, I was caught using my ghost powers.

I turned around slightly and saw Dawn staring at me.

I held my finger to my lips and motioned to the vulpix.

She nodded blankly and sat down by me without taking her eyes off me.

Gently I looked at the vulpix's leg and saw a small gash where the trap had caught her.

Gently I reached towards it.

The vulpix yelped "shhhhhh, it's okay, I can make you feel better" I soothed.

Dawn watched in awe as the vulpix allowed me to gently touch the wound.

I allowed my hand to glow with energy and watched as the leg healed itself.

Once it was healed the vulpix ran in happy circles.

Happily I looked at a shocked Dawn "looks like some one's happy" I said.

She looked carefully at me.

I sighed "I guess I should explain huh" I asked quietly.

Mutely she nodded and the vulpix went to rest in my lap.

I sighed and put my fingers in the stream "it's the reason reporters won't leave me alone, you see, in my world I am very unique" I said slowly.

I turned to look at her "do you believe in ghosts" I asked.

She nodded "we have ghost type pokemon and when a pokemon dies they become a ghost" she said.

I nodded "what if I told you a human could be a half ghost" I asked.

Dawn started laughing "that's…impossible" she gasped in between breaths.

I frowned and stared at the stars "it's what I am" I said quietly.

She stopped laughing instantly "you not serious" she asked.

I started petting the vulpix again and allowed the familiar rings to wash over me.

When they were gone I heard Dawn gasp and I got a strange feeling of something being wrong.

Cautiously I looked at my reflection in the stream and saw my face pale.

I looked down at my hazmat suit and then back into the water.

My eyes were normal human blue.

I desperately closed my eyes and when I opened I breathed a relieved sigh at the familiar electric green eyes.

I looked at Dawn nervously "believe me now" I asked.

She nodded mutely and a saw a small flash as my shoes changed into normal tennis shoes.

I let out a small groan "oh no" I muttered.

Quickly I changed back to normal and looked apologetically at her "I guess this explains some things huh?" she said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "like what" I asked.

She smirked "those bushes, I saw you appear out of no where, and the go through the trap thing with this little guy, and the healing thing" she said.

I nodded and looked down at the vulpix "hey vulpix, want to stay with me" I asked.

Vulpix jumped up and ran in happy circles again.

I grinned and took out another poke ball and caught the happy vulpix in it.

Dawn looked curiously at it "what are you going to nickname her" she asked.

I thought for a second "Rose" I said.

Dawn smiled at it "we had better get back before they start worrying" she said.

I laughed and nodded and together we walked up and back to the camp.

Of course we got there just in time for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

i am so sorry about the last chapter eight, i don't know why but it didn't like me posting it and it gave me two errors and then posted chapter eight of another story so i apologize for the inconvienence and give you the real chapter eight. don't own DP or pokemon.

_**Danny's POV**_

The next morning we got up again.

I was started to get tired of waking up so early.

Before we left however a young couple came up to our camp "hello, there was a vulpix trapped in the woods last night, have anyone seen what happened to it" a young woman asked.

I fidgeted nervously "why" I asked.

The lady looked worried "it was wild and the trap kept cutting deeper, we just want to make sure that the hunters didn't get to it" she said nervously.

I sighed and took out the poke ball "I found her last night and helped her" I said.

The lady sighed in relief and looked at the playful pokemon who was now messing with Danny's shoe laces "thank goodness, at least she was found by decent people" she said.

Then she looked thoughtful at the group "you know, could you help us with a small problem" she asked.

Me and the others shrugged "as long as it doesn't take to long, we're kinda in a hurry" Ash said.

The lady sighed "our town is being terrorized by three pokemon, maybe you can capture them or something" she asked.

We paused "I don't know, it sounds kind of dangerous" Brock said.

Dawn looked hesitant as well.

Ash looked thoughtfully at the water "if you guys want I can do it quick" I offered.

All three of them sighed in relief "you know, I guess I can spend this time to play with lapras" Ash said thoughtfully.

Five minutes later Ash, and Dawn were in the water and I was following the couple to the town.

When I got there it seemed like a ghost town.

The couple hid in the shadows to watch me.

Silently I released my three and closed my eyes to listen.

I heard the three pokemon coming around the corner.

I opened my eyes and looked at wild fire "wild fire, used quick attack to get behind them and get them over here" I said quietly.

Wild fire did just that and my three boxed up the other three.

I checked my pokedex and saw the obvious leader of the group was absol and the shiest one was a growlithe, then I found the last one that seemed bored was a houndour.

I looked at my three "wild fire, rose, use ember, destiny use swift" I called.

The three trouble pokemon were quickly over whelmed and I tossed my remaining poke balls at them.

I waited anxiously as the poke balls rocked for what seemed like minutes.

Finally the three balls dinged with the signal that I caught them.

The couple generously came out and thanked me which I found as bad as the stupid reporters.

I quickly put all my pokemon away and smiled at them and turned invisible.

Immediately I felt a strain to stay invisible.

I ran off down the street.

Right out of camp I became visible and casually strolled in "hey I'm back" I called.

Everyone looked at my way.

I saw Ash and Brock looking at me strangely while Dawn was trying not to laugh "what" I asked puzzled.

Suddenly I felt two people jump on my back "DANNY!" they both shouted together.

In surprise I fell to the ground and rolled to the side.

I tried attempting an ecto blast but only got a pathetic beam.

Then I saw my attackers and gasped "Danielle? And who are you" I asked.

One was clearly my cousin in her ghost form.

The other one has bleached white hair with a midnight blue tank top and skin tight violet pants along with midnight blue boots like my white ones and glowing green eyes.

She burst out laughing and hugged me "names Sam Phantom, and I would have thought you would recognize your girlfriend" she said.

My eyes widened in shock "SAM" I yelled.

She quickly changed to normal while Danielle followed her lead.

Behind us Dawn finally burst out laughing.

Confused I turned around and saw exactly what she was laughing at.

Ash and Brock's face's were completely classic and pikachu's was just as hilarious.

I laughed and pointed at the two girls behind me "my cousin Danielle, and my wonderful girlfriend Sam" I said.

Then I pointed to the trio "my new friends Ash, Brock, and Dawn" I said.

Politely they shook hands, though the guys still looked way confused.

I sighed "we should explain to them" I said.

Sam crossed her arms frowning suddenly "no _we_ don't, Daniel Fenton, you need to explain why you have been missing for a week!" she growled.

I shot her an apologetic glance "look I was being chased down by reporters turned invisible, flew through a natural portal and then flew through another close by and ended up stuck here" I told her.

This time I frowned "but now _you _need to tell _me_ how in the world you suddenly got ghost powers!" I shouted.

Behind me Ash and Brock made little sounds that sounded like snickers.

I growled and she sighed "we couldn't find you and the specter speeder was busted, Your parents were trying to rebuild the portal that _you_ destroyed with your stupidity act and when it didn't work Jazz knew why" she said.

I smirked "they made the same mistake huh?" I asked.

Sam nodded "yeah so I got the idea that the three of us make it work, of course the media put two and two together so every one knows already and we decided to split" she said.

I looked at Danielle "since I don't quite trust her to give an honest answer, what does she mean split" I asked.

Danielle smiled "Tucker had to stay in Amity being mayor and Jazz wanted to stay with her new _boyfriend_ Tucker" she said simply.

I burst out laughing "no seriously" I said.

Behind me I could feel the others confusion behind me while Sam and Danielle's faces became serious.

I groaned "alright we'll worry about that later, for now we need to help them" I said motioning to the trio behind me.

The two nodded "Rowan already told us" Sam said.

This time me and the trio were confused "you guys already met with Rowan" I asked.

Danielle nodded "yeah and he told us you were helping some good friends of his to save a lugia and we told him about our powers" she said.

The Sam grew very exited "he explained about pokemon and gave us pokedex's and six pokemon to me so we could help, he assumed our powers would be dangerous to use so we need to try pokemon, though Danielle got hers a different way" she explained.

Danielle slowly reached for her black book bag while Sam did the same for her black book bag.

Dawn stood up behind me "oh can we see? And Danny can you show us those ones you just caught" she asked excitedly.

The three of us grinned and took out six poke balls each and released them.

Sam released a Bulbasaur, mudkip, squirtle, cyndaquil, charmander, and chikorita.

Danielle released a ninetails, squirtle, bulbasaur, pikachu, vaporeon, and meowth.

I then went ahead and released destiny, wild fire, rose, houndour, growlithe, and absol.

I paused and looked at the three "man I still got to get nicknames for these three" I whined.

Dawn laughed "that's right, and lets hope their as good as the other three" she said.

I thought for a second while studying them.

They seemed to have complete personality changes. both growlithe and houndour were happily playing with the others while absol looked like she felt out of place.

I searched my mind for good nick names "how about ghost for houndour, Cujo for growlithe" I smiled and paused at Sam and Danielle's outburst of laughter "Valerie is so gonna kill you, and now that every one knows about both of you she wouldn't be afraid to launch a few blasts at you here and there" Sam taunted.

I shrugged and looked at absol. I noticed he was mainly black and white and stood at the back of the group "absol's nickname is Phantom" I said quietly.

Danielle smiled "and what is the rest of their nicknames" she asked.

I laughed and smiled at Dawn "rose, wild fire, and my favorite, destiny, she was my first" I said.

Then I turned to the two "and what about yours" I asked.

Dawn ran up to theirs while Ash grew bored and went back into the water.

Brock decided to begin cooking lunch.

Sam yawned "the bulbasaur is Tucker, chikorita is Jazz, charmander is Dora, mudkip is Danielle, squirtle is Valerie and my first and favorite of the bunch, cyndaquil, is Danny" I said.

I laughed "good names" I taunted.

Both of us blushed and turned to Danielle.

She smiled "bulbasaur is Clockwork, squirtle is Wulf, meowth is Casper, vaporeon is shadow, ninetails is star light, and pikachu is sparky" she said simply.

I smirked "very creative, hey want to sit down, we should probably explain to Brock what's goin on at least, and you two still have to explain how you found me" I said.

We all four walked over and sat down by Brock.

I sighed "need an explanation" I asked.

Brock nodded "better than me and Ash being kept in the dark since Dawn doesn't seem at all confused" he said.

Dawn blushed "she found out about my special 'problem' while I was freeing rose" I said.

Brock nodded "well, you see, back where I come from there are humans and ghosts, and my parents are ghost hunters…" I was interrupted by Dawn "your parents are ghost _hunters_, that is cruel and kinda depressing, did they know" she asked.

I shook my head "well anyway they were trying to build a portal to the ghost world and it didn't work, then my parents went and quit and Sam here dared me to go in" I said.

Sam flinched "and now I know, your screams didn't near describe the pain, it really does hurt" she said.

I rolled my eyes "and you called me stupid" I muttered.

Then I cleared my throat "well anyways while I was in it I accidentally pushed the 'on' button that was inside, next thing I know I felt a lot of pain and when I woke up I was half ghost half human" I finished.

Brock stared at us "and judging from your conversation your friends tried and successfully repeated the experiment?" he asked.

I glared at Sam "some of them, Danielle didn't, she is a clone made by an enemy of mine but we would rather think of each other as cousins" I said easily.

Danielle gave me a playful shove "not anymore" she said.

I raised an eye brow "why not" I asked curiously.

She smiled widely "because, your parents adopted me" she said.

I smiled and gave her a hug "that's so great" I exclaimed.

Then I turned to Sam "now tell, how _did _you find me, the portal I went through closed" I said.

Sam smiled "open your book bag" she ordered.

I did curiously "all that's in is my ghost hunting gear" I said.

Sam smiled "ghost hunting gear that you parents installed trackers in after the 'evil ghost kid Danny Phantom' stole all of their stuff" she said using quotes.

I groaned and looked closely at some of the devices.

Sure enough there were small trackers on all of them "figures, but they do still think I'm good right" I asked nervously.

Sam smiled and hugged me "Danny you just saved the _world_, even Valerie accepts you!" she said.

I sighed and we turned to Brock "so when do you think we'll get to lugia" I asked.

Brock looked at his map "I think if we're lucky and we travel through the night we can get there by morning" he said.

I nodded "by the way Danny, I've seen those twos 'ghost forms' but can I see yours" he asked.

I shifted nervously "I can try" I muttered.

Sam caught on "what do you mean _try"_ she asked.

I took a deep breath and allowed the rings to wash over me.

However, nothing happened.

I looked down, nothing.

I groaned and Sam put a hand on my shoulder "are you _losing_ your powers" she gasped.

I gulped "I don't know why, I was able to do intangibility and healing no problem last night then I went into ghost form and couldn't fully get it, then I tried using invisibility and I had to strain to keep it" I said quickly.

Sam suddenly snapped her fingers "that's why that ecto blast was so weak, I was wondering why you wouldn't attack when you were in trouble" she said.

Then Danielle tensed "not even his ghost sense is working, Danny, you didn't sense us did you" she asked.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

In frustration I fell back against the sand.

Sam looked thoughtful "lets see, the only enemies you've ever had that have gotten rid of your powers are…" she asked.

I groaned "my dad, Desiree, my dad, Plasmious, freakshow, Plasmious, ember when she was with young blood, and that's it" I finished lamely.

All of us looked thoughtful "let's see, Plasmious has become our first space nomad because of your dad, your mom would kill your dad if he did any experiments on you, Desiree was dating fright night last I checked and way to busy, ember is with Skulker, both distracted, and the little brat has got himself caught at the bottom of the ocean again with a ghost shield" she finished.

I groaned and looked to where the pokemon were having mock fights.

Finally Ash got out of the water and came over to us.

After a few minutes I looked carefully at Danielle "so how did you get your pokemon exactly" I asked carefully.

Danielle grinned and looked at hers "we ran into another pokemon, he said he was called mewtwo" she said quietly.

Brock and Ash both gasped "you met mewtwo!?!" they asked.

Danielle nodded "he said he was a clone so I told him how I was too, I then told him how I had a pokedex and poke balls but I refused to take any from Rowan because it didn't seem right for a clone to have pokemon, then mewtwo told me how he had many cloned pokemon and he had six come with me" she said softly.

Then Ash looked closely at them "hey, I just noticed that three were clones from my pokemon, that's so cool, and if I remember right my pikachu was really close to the cloned one" he said.

Danielle got a hint of annoyance on her face "his name is sparky" she said.

Ash laughed "I like the name" he complimented.

Then he looked closely at Danielle "so who's clone are you?" he asked.

Danielle sighed in frustration which caused me to laugh "mine" I said simply.

Then I gave her a friendly hug "but we prefer to be called brother and sister" she said teasingly.

I sighed and looked out to the water.

Besides me Sam sighed as well and put her hand on mine.

I turned my gaze to her and gave her a small smile.

She returned it silently and I turned towards Ash "so why did Rowan want you guys to help Lugia anyways" I asked.

Ash shrugged "I always seem to get caught up in things having to do with legendary pokemon" he said looking thoughtful.

I looked down "I think I kinda know what you mean" I said quietly.

Sam nudged him "I think you mean _we_" she said quietly.

I grinned "no, I mean me, _Sammy_" I teased.

I quickly jumped out of Sam's reach as she grabbed for me.

And rolling to my feet I took off running away from her.

Somehow after about five minutes we both ended up in the water playfully splashing each other "lunch!" Brock called.

Dripping wet we both trudged back up to the beach.

Once we sat Sam turned intangible to get the water off of her.

Then she leaned over and did the same for me which made me feel weird "what's wrong Danny" she asked.

I sighed "you know perfectly well what" I replied gloomily.

Sam sighed "ignore it, we'll talk to your parents when we get home" she assured.

I sighed and nodded then looked at the other trio.

Brock handed me Danielle and Sam our lunch and after some difficult convincing to Sam that there was no meat we had a peaceful meal.

after words we split into two groups on the lapras.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock went on one while I went with Sam and Danielle on another.

After a while I turned to Danielle and Sam "we have a problem" I said quietly.

Sam folded her arms "we know your losing your powers" she said.

I shook my head "every night since the disasteroid thing I always have the same dream, I hear a girl call out 'Ash' and I run through the bushes and see them around lugia, I see Ash jump onto lugia's neck, they are being chased by two people, behind them is a cat shaped hot air balloon, what's more, the two people are the ones that sent the message about lugia" I told them quietly.

They looked down "well you can always battle with your pokemon, especially if you evolve them" Sam said.

I nodded and looked at the sea.


	9. Chapter 9

another long chapter but it's the end so it should be long, don't worry i have a sequel that's almost done being prewritten then i'll begin posting it. don't own DP or pokemon.

_**Danny's POV**_

The next morning we were all tired but we had finally arrived at the island.

Brock looked at his map closely "this is the island, were do you think Lugia will be Ash" he asked.

Ash looked at the map and pointed "at this big lake" he said.

We all nodded and took off. Briefly I turned to Dawn "time for our rematch" I asked.

She looked confused for a moment before brightening and nodding.

we quickly ran off leaving Ash and Brock to explain.

we quickly ran up a trail and I smirked as I saw Dawn falling behind.

Then I came over the hill and saw the lake.

I also saw some people camping by the side.

Behind me Dawn came up and didn't stop in time before running into me "oof" she said.

We both went tumbling down the hill and while she was lucky enough to slide to a stop I went rolling into the water.

Slowly I got to my hands and knees and shook the water out of my face "DANIEL FENTON" Sam called.

I groaned and got to my feet and looked up.

The four people in the camp were staring at me while Sam and Danielle were flying down to me.

I walked out of the water and smirked at Dawn "I so won, again" I taunted.

Dawn got to her feet "oh well, it was so worth it to see you fall in the water" she teased.

I growled and looked behind me at the lake, it gave me an eerie feeling.

Then I felt Sam's hand touch me and turn me intangible causing the other four to gasp.

I ignored them and looked at Danielle and Sam "don't tell me you left them behind" I groaned.

They gave me the guilty faces "Danny, Dawn, Sam, Danielle wait up" Brock called

I looked up and grinned at the two running down the hill.

Suddenly Ash and pikachu tripped and came rolling down, right into me.

We both made a huge splash and fell into the water "Ash!?! Brock!?!" the other four called.

I looked up and saw them helping Ash to his feet.

I smirked at Ash's face "Misty? Tracey? May? Max? what are you guys doing here" he asked.

Misty laughed "Professor Oak called me, Birch called May and Max, and Elm called Tracey" Misty explained.

Brock finally caught up with them "hey guys, nice to see you again" he said.

They greeted him back.

Sam once again turned me intangible to get the water off.

Then Danielle flew over to Ash and did the same "thanks" he said.

Danielle smiled "no prob" she said before turning human.

Sam did the same thing.

After that we all went to sit at the fire Misty had set up "who wants breakfast" Brock asked.

Everyone grinned and raised their hands with a nod.

Then we decided to try to find lugia.

We got help from all of Misty's pokemon and May's squirtle along Danielle's shadow and wulf and Sam's Danielle and Valerie.

We then released the rest of our pokemon.

While we waited for the pokemon together I tried training mine.

About five minutes in to training Cujo and rose let out small barks.

I went over to see what was going on and saw three stones.

Carefully I picked them up and studied them.

Two had a strange fire symbol on them and the third had a thunderbolt on them.

I carried them over to the group "hey anyone know what these are" I asked holding them out the stones.

Misty looked curiously at them "awesome, those are evolution stones" she said.

I paused "what do they do" I asked.

By this time Sam and Danielle had scooted up to see "they allow particular pokemon to evolve, the only ones in this group I know could though are Rose, Cujo, and Sparky, pikachu could but he refuses" she said.

I nodded "think it's okay if we use them" I asked.

Misty smiled warmly at me "Danny, you found them, you therefore get to decide what to do with them" she said.

I smiled and tossed the electric one to Danielle "what do you say, shall we" I asked.

Danielle looked at sparky "only if sparky wants to" she said.

Together we walked over to the three pokemon and knelt down.

We held out the stones "you guys can evolve, but only if you want to" I said.

Rose and Cujo bravely stepped forward and touched the stones.

They both began glowing and then changing in shape and size, though mostly size.

Once the glowing faded a had a slightly smaller ninetails than Danielle's along with a really big arcanine that was big enough to ride on.

Then sparky went up and touched the stone in Danielle's hand.

He didn't change much in shape or size but once evolved he defiantly looked different and a lot stronger.

We grinned and walked back to the group with our newly evolved pokemon.

When I sat down by Sam destiny and rose followed and lay by me.

After about an hour the water pokemon finally came back with no news.

I thought for a second "are there any cliffs around here" I asked.

Brock nodded "on the other side of the island, why" he asked.

I looked down "I had a dream, I've had it for the past month where the two people who gave the warning about giving them lugia went after him, we were by some cliffs and someone shouted 'Ash run' and I saw you jumping onto lugia's neck, the two people were chasing you both and followed by a cat air balloon, I remember in my dream I tried to use my ghost powers but couldn't and I took a poke ball off my belt and threw it, then I always wake up with the flash" I said.

The group fell silent "when did you figure out it was gonna happen" Dawn asked.

I sighed "when I first saw you and Ash, I recognized Ash from the dream and then when I found out about the little mission and saw the people I knew what I had to do" I said quietly.

There was a few moments silence before Ash stood up "well then, I'm gonna go help lugia" he said determined, the rest of us nodded and recalled our pokemon except Misty left out gyrados, may left out squirtle while Brock left out his marshstomp.

Ash left out his pigeot and jumped on while Max and Tracey climbed on behind misty.

Sam and Danielle took off, with Danielle holding onto dawn and I recalled all of my pokemon but wildfire.

I jumped on her and we took off taking the long way which was around the lake.

I held on tight to wild fires neck and noted how her flames didn't hurt.

I watched as the group reached the other side while I was only half way there and suddenly I regained my ghostly hearing "_catch lugia"_ someone yelled "_we have to subdue him before the twerp gets here_" another said "_I agree with meowth, we must hurry before the twerp ruins our plans_" the final said.

Then I heard a terrible roar coming from a pokemon "_lugia"_ it said.

Then the sensitive hearing faded once more. I urged wild fire to go faster "come on wild fire, lugia is in trouble" I shouted over the wind.

That seemed to ignite the fire in her and she began glowing and grew bigger.

Suddenly I was hanging on for dear life as rapidash flew at high speeds.

In seconds we reached the group and wild fire reared "lugia is in trouble, wait where is Ash and Misty" I asked.

Sam panted in exhaustion and pointed up hill.

I got a sinking feeling and looked down at wild fire who looked energetic "come on wild fire, let's go" I called.

Wild fire took off up the hill.

We instantly hit dense forest and I jumped off and pulled out wild fire's poke ball "wild fire return" I called.

She returned to her poke ball and I struggled through the dense forest "Ash run!" he heard Misty call.

I paled and burst through the trees and saw team rocket chasing after lugia.

Out of bleak desperation I tried to blast them with an ecto blast but couldn't.

then I watched as Ash bravely jumped onto lugia's neck "are you okay" I called.

Before he could answer something hit me and knocked me off my feet.

I angrily rolled to look up and saw the giant meowth hot air balloon.

Angrily I reached to the side and grabbed a poke ball and threw it.

Destiny came out looking ready for battle "swift" I called from my spot on the ground.

Destiny startled me with a huge swift that hit the burner on the balloon.

I smirked as it exploded and the meowth was sent barreling into the two other people.

I then called out ghost and looked at him and destiny "ghost use ember, destiny, swift" I called out.

They both used it quickly "hyper beam" someone called.

A beam flew out of the woods and intercepted the two attacks.

I saw ash holding onto lugia's neck as they were tossed due to the explosion.

Nervously I looked in the area it came from and saw a business man come out "boss!" the two people and meowth called.

I heard a gasp and turned around to see Misty and Brock in shock "b-but you're a gym leader" Misty said.

Behind them May and Max glared angrily while Tracey seemed busy trying to sketch something.

Sam and Danielle were floating above them with their fists glowing green and black for Sam.

I turned to the man again who was looking at me curiously "destiny swift, ghost ember, save lugia" I suddenly called out.

The two did so and began glowing while they did.

I recognized houndoom from an earlier check of the pokedex but I needed a quick check to see destiny had now evolved into espeon.

I smiled in satisfaction and saw a nidoking.

I growled "do you realize how often I beat people like you, people who turn the good into evil" I yelled.

Behind me Ash landed on lugia "you are nothing but a coward, and if I remember right you were the one who authorized the cloning of mew and then tortured mewtwo" Ash yelled.

I clenched my fists "what! Do you realize how evil it is to make a clone! And dangerous! The only good clone I have ever met is one that I am proud to call a sister! And her cloned pokemon are just as good" I yelled.

I then took off running towards him to tackle him "hyper beam" he called.

I briefly heard every one yelling as a hyper beam was directed towards lugia.

With out thinking I jumped in the way and allowed it to hit.

I felt the attack make contact with me and throw me off the side of the cliff.

I closed my eyes as I fell until I realized I wasn't falling.

I opened my eyes and saw I was flying. I looked for Danielle and Sam who were hugging each other in relief.

Then I grinned and let the rings wash over me.

I raised my glowing fists in the mans direction.

I saw him take a fearful step back "what are you" he asked.

I grinned fiercely "I am the one and only Danny Phantom and don't you forget it either" I shouted as I launched a powerful ecto blast that knocked him off his feet.

I grinned and created a ghost string and wrapped it around him so he couldn't move.

I floated to the others "your turn" I said.

I prepared another ecto blast and launched them into the sky "team rockets blasting off again" I heard them shout.

I grinned and then grabbed my head as I got a huge headache.

As I went to the ground I was instantly hugged by Sam, Danielle, and Dawn.

Happily I returned the hug and turned to the others.

Then I noticed they weren't moving.

Me, Sam and Danielle gasped as our ghost senses went off.

We turned and saw clockwork smiling at us "well done Danny" he said.

I smiled and then noticed Dawn looking curiously at clockwork "wait why isn't Dawn frozen in time" I asked.

Clockwork chuckled "what happened is best left forgotten, I will have kept the mission but you wouldn't have been there, the only ones in this world who will remember you is lugia, mewtwo, and Dawn here has grown to close to you to be able to forget" he said.

Dawn blushed and I frowned "what about our pokemon" I asked.

Clockwork grinned "they never did exist in this world, but they will appear with you after being held captive in the ghost zone, you three rescued them and they look only to you" he said.

I smiled and called destiny and ghost to their poke balls.

Then I looked back at all of our new friends "will we ever see them again" I asked.

Clockwork smiled "I have already told you, when the time is right you will know" he said.

I grinned and looked at Dawn "thanks Dawn, you are a great friend" I said.

Dawn gave me a small hug "just be careful phantom" she said with a wink.

I grinned and turned to clockwork "take us home" I said.

With one final wave to Dawn everything vanished.

Suddenly we found ourselves in my parents lab.

I saw there was dust gathering on everything.

Quietly we walked up the stairs.

Once we reached the living room we were each held in an embrace "DANNY" my mom cried.

I looked carefully at her tearful face "mom it's okay, I'm still alive" I said.

She quit hugging me "what happened" she asked.

I grinned "you wouldn't believe me, but one question, what is your policy on pets" I asked.


End file.
